Lord Malo: Revenge is Sweet
by Olivia-Starr
Summary: Major AU. Harry had tried to be the good guy, he really had. Dimension travelling, dark!insane!slightlysuper!Harry noslash, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Harry had tried to be a good person, he really had.

It was in the Final Battle that he realised that being the nice guy, the good guy, the so-called- _light_ guy, was inane. And a lot less fun.

It was the last minutes before the end, when Harry was personally duelling with Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, when Harry realised this.

" _ **AVADAKEDAVRA**_ " The self-styled lord yelled, rage and hate burning in his red eyes. His wand was pointed at Harry.

Harry chose not to dodge, but instead threw a spell of his own.

" ** _SECTUMSEMPRA_** " Surprise flitted into Tom's eyes, but was quickly sqaushed with more fury. The two spells met in the middle, as Harry knew they would. It was all a part of the plan, after all.

Light pulsed from the twin wands, fuelled by willpower and rage and hate and anger and desperation. Neither of the two men blinked, staring at each other's eyes. They were at a stalemate.

Harry knew that he'd have to do something, so he decided on a gamble. As he held his wand arm steady, he peered into Voldemort's eyes and whispered.

" _Legilimens!_ "

It shouldn't be possible to cast two spells at once, but Harry had prepared extensively for this particular duel through many rituals which he had been careful to hide from his friends. Tom's eyes widened to a comical degree before a battle of physical prowess and mental strength ensued.

The greatest men of this era were fighting two duels at one time, both with each other.

Harry was driving his mind's eye deeper and deeper into the twisting and turning muck that was Voldemort's mind. Voldemort in turn was digging farther and farther into Harry's mental shields, slowly but surely decimating them.

On the physical side, the battle began to rage around them again. Bellatrix Lestrange and Molly Weasely seemed to be in a duel of their own. Random Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members fought each other until maimed or killed or knocked out by a stunner.

In the middle was Harry and Voldemort. The light was still gathering around them, twisting into an odd oval around the two, with a line between their wands. They couldn't move, and so neither was able to kill each other.

Until Harry began laughing.

It wasn't the laugh of a sane, happy, _Light,_ man. No, it was the hysterical giggle of someone who has lost everyone they loved, and who has nothing more to lose. Someone who has found a chink in their enemies armor, and who is about to exploit it. Voldemort staggered back as if physically kicked in the chest extra hard.

An unearthly screech sounded, and Voldemort fell to the ground, the rage dying slowly from his eyes as his last breath left him. He was no more.

The battle around Harry stopped suddenly, the slience overriding any sound that might have been made.

The first sound was a scream of rage, belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. She immediately tried to kill Mrs. Weasely, as she was the closest victim.

"Stop." The voice sounded lifeless, bringing a sort of dread to any who heard it. Bellatrix either did not hear Harry, or tried to ignore him.

" ** _AVADA-_** " She never got any farther. A green light much darker and thicker and stronger than hers somehow cut off her spell, spliting her wand and killing her instantly.

"I said stop, idiot woman." The voice spoke with that same calmness, invoking unfamiliar feelings in many present.

"Harry!" A jubiliant cry sounded, coming from a large man with an unruly beard. Hagrid was his name, and his next words died on his tongue.

Harry had turned towards the interuption, glaring at the half-breed.

"Be quiet. I have an anouncement to make." Harry stared at the crowd around him, their attention now fully on him.

"My name is no longer Harry. Call me Lord Malo."

There were several gasps of indignation, horror, and the mounting dread that had begun to materialise suddenly became thicker than an oak tree.

"You will not look me in the eye. You will not touch me. You wil BOW DOWN **TO** ** _ME_**." His voice ended with an insane touch, but no one dared look into his eyes to see what had changed.

The Order members were increasingly worried. One, by the name of Sturgis Podmore, worked up the courage to yell at this new threat.

"Harry! Get your head out of your- " Harry ended the sentence prematurely with a flick of his wand.

"I did say that you were to adress me as Lord Malo, did I not?" A dead body fell to the ground, and no answer was given.

Harry smiled slightly at everyone.

"Now, as I was saying, -" Harry suddenly stopped. Black mist had begun to envelop him, crawling up his legs slowly. Harry began to kick his legs.

"What? WHAT IS THIS?" No one was amused as Harry began screaming in confusion. The mist kept crawling, crawling, crawling up his legs, torso, and now arms.

Harry held onto his wand, feeling that he would need it, and he wasn't about to let go of it anyways. The mist covered his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Time seemed to slow down. Harry - no, Lord Malo,- looked panicked to anyone who dared look.

His breathing became hard, and he couldn't move.

Dark everywhere, no light, pain, excruciating pain, covering him, gnashing at him, hurting him.

He couldn't move. He couldn't even open his mouth to scream, not that anyone would hear. His lungs were hard pressed to gather air. Malo wasn't even sure that there was air where he was.

Only problem, besides the pain, the anger, and the lack of air, was that he didn't know where he was.

Finally, it stopped.

Malo tried to open his eyes, but they felt glued together. He didn't even know if he still had his wand with him.

Voices. All around him, talking about him, but never _to_ him.

"- a child-"

"- wasn't a good idea anyway!-"

"- I told you! And what do we get? A teenaged-"

"- he needs medical attention! He looks like he's been through-"

And then more blackness.

 _fin prologue_

 **A/N so I 'm writing this one because I coulldn't find any good insane!dark!super!Harry AUs where he travels to an alternate dimension. Except for 'On a Pale Horse' , so I decided to write it.**

 **~AgressiveShipper**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One ~ Turkey Sandwiches

Malo sent out his passive legilimency to try and sense where he was.

The place he was in felt the same, but different. The Old Magicks in the air felt heavier, more suffocating, more smothering.

For example, his world felt - for there were no other words for it - orange. This place felt green.

Malo was, of course, _assuming_ that he wasn't in his world. The Black Mist had been too painful, too Dark, for him to be in the same place.

He pulled in his wandering mind, once again in his body. The bed he was on was too cold and narrow, just like the world he was in.

The walls were a drab grey, there was no furniture besides the cot he was on, and the metal door on the other side of the room appeared to be locked.

Malo contemplated his problem. He would have been pacing, as he was wont to do, but he was attached to the bed with a powerful sticking charm.

' _Who brought me here? How do I present myself to these people? Perhaps sanity is the best way to show me. Let them assume that I'm perfectly capable of whatever thinking they may have me do. Let them think, think, think, but not me. I think more than them. I see more than them. I_ know _more than them. They won't understand, so I won't show them. They won't see anyways, they never do, ever, never, maybe that's better._ '

Malo almost giggled in the most unmanly way, but restrained himself when a he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! I mean, it's not as if I can stop you or anything..." Malo called out to the person who wanted entry, presumably.

The heavy looking door opened a crack, slowly, slowly, inching open. A brown-haired man peeked in, curious blue eyes peering in on Malo.

"You're finally awake? Good. My name is Alex," The man walked in, closing the door behind him. His American accent was painfully obvious to Malo. "And I was assigned by my betters to introduce myself and explain what is happening. Do you have any specific questions, or do you just want me to go over the basics?"

Malo thought for a second.

"Just one," he said, "what've you got to eat?" Alex paused.

"We have turkey sandwiches. Is that all?" Malo nodded, so Alex continued. "Even better. Okay, so this is what happened..."

Alex went into a lengthy explanation of how Malo got here, where he was, why he was there, and why he couldn't go back to his own world. Malo zoned out after the first two seconds when he heard the words 'inter-dimensional traversing due to a magical phenomenon which cannot be replicated...'. Malo heard that he couldn't go back, and that was really all he needed to know. The fact that they expected him to 'off' their Dark Lord Voldemort was just a plus.

As Alex was still talking ( _'He sure likes his voice, doesn't he?'_ ) Malo decided that he would play the sane, if bitter, hero. They assumed he had defeated his Tom Riddle, after all. He was allowed some angst. He just had to remember not to show his card yet. His trump card. His inanity card.

How was he going to reign in his more violent urges?

' _Just do what you did in your school years..._ ' Those were the hard days- the ones where he had to hide his sadistic self. The ones where he was forced to act like a functioning human.

"-and so right now we're in the US Army Forces base. Ol' Moldyshort took over Britain seven years ago and he's working on the USA right now. That's why my government has brought you here. Capishe?" Malo blinked at Alex.

"Yes, sir." Malo mock saluted the man, grinning slyly at him.

Alex nodded resolutely and walked out the door.

"I'll be back with those sandwiches in a sec. Want some tea? All we got is sweet tea... I think." He said over his shoulder.

Malo nodded his acquiescence. Tea sounded good, even if it's probably watered down and too sweet.

Malo wondered if there were any Hermiones here, or even a Ron.

' _I wonder if I know anyone here from my world? Would they be different? More hardened? It seems that since there is no Harry Potter here, no one was there to stop Voldemort from his dreams. No one to kill him. No Ron? No, Ron is a pureblood, no matter how much he pretends otherwise. Voldemort would probably just keep him alive if only so he could breed... Ew. But Hermione... A muggleborn, a mudblood, an upstart. She's either dead, or in another_ _country_...' This led to other thoughts about his dead friends. Malo almost felt bad for arranging most of them, but not quite. It had been fun, after all.

Malo sat on his uncomfortable cot, magically stuck, until Alex came back in with the sandwiches. Alex promptly left, citing that he had other business to attend to.

' _Let the games of sanity begin._ ' Malo smiled, a slight twitch in his left eye that wouldn't go away.

 _fin chapter two_

 **A/N Here's the second chapter. Thanks for reading, hope I didn't disappoint or anything...**


	3. Chapter 3

Malo couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent sandwich. He was feeling full and content, even if he was still attached to a bed. It was a small price to pay.

Alex hadn't come back after giving him the sandwiches. In fact, no one had come to visit him.

He was getting bored. A bored Malo was never a safe one.

He began humming tuneless sounds to entertain himself, nodding his head along to the imaginary beat. He didn't stop for what felt like hours. Soon her began to make up words in his head.

Eventually, however, he fell asleep.

It was the first time he'd gotten sleep - _real_ sleep, not spell induced coma - since coming to this world.

And it was horrific.

Malo kept dreaming of his mother, screaming in rage as a tall pale man killed her. He dreamt of her begging for his life.

That didn't bother Malo. What did, however, was yet to come.

 _The tall pale man stepped over the corpse, smiling in triumph as his last victim was at his feet. He stood over baby Harry, as Malo watched from a corner._

 _"Hello, small brat. I'm the man that killed your parents. I murdered your mother in cold blood- and I enjoyed it. I ripped apart your father with my bare hands. And you probably don't even know what just happened." As if in response, baby Harry started crying, yelling for his mama, his dada, his 'Pongs', someone- anyone!_

 _"Be silent." And the baby was forced to be quiet through a spell. "I am about to kill you." the frank voice told the baby, not expecting a response. He had done this many more times than one would think. Killing babies wasn't all that hard._

 _"But first... But first. Come here." Voldemort levitated the child to in front of his face, not even touching the small human._

 _"Baby Harry. You have caused to much strife- been a thorn in my side long enough. It is time for you to die._ Avada kedavra _!"_

 _The baby stared, unable to make a sound as the green light came towards him. Harry watched as a blue bubble formed around him, in an attempt to stop the light. It didn't work._

 _The light came closer and closer, slowing time for the child. And then it was gone._

 _And was replaced with a white light, brighter than any old man's beard._

 _The baby fell in time with the body of the Dark Lord. A black mist, (similar, Malo noticed, as the one that brought him to this world) floated out of the man's body. There had been no time for Voldemort to scream before his soul was separated from his body, but now there was._

 _A sliver of soul came off of the blob, which dissipated soon enough. The small sliver made it's way to the baby, who had fallen to the ground unconscious._

 _The sliver screamed again, smaller and tinnier than the last one, and then plunged into the forehead of this child._

 _And then was promptly thrown out again._

 _"No!" Malo screamed in his own dream, oddly lucid. "Nonononononono! That's me! MINE! COME BACK!"_

And then he woke up.

 **A/N how about a filler chapter, since I feel back for not updating?**


End file.
